Trying to Relieve Boredom
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Trying to get out of their slump, Timmy and Chloe decide to follow a list to see what they could do to relieve their boredom. But when one thing on the list requires them to 'kiss someone', will both be desperate to find someone to kiss, or will they each have to kiss each other? Timmy x Chloe


Here's a brand new story for the Fairly Oddparents, considering I got excited for new episodes that previously made their presence! To be honest, I'm glad new episodes of Season 10 are airing again, because this means more story opportunities! Well, anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Standing around in his room, Timmy was busy counting the number of times he could hit his paddleball's ball up. He was thinking he'd be getting close to a new world record... but it wasn't likely. All the while, Chloe was sitting on the other side of the room, reading a book. Even though it was her favorite book, she was starting to get bored reading it.

To put it simply, boredom had struck both the kids as they sighed. There was nothing to do today and even Cosmo and Wanda were getting bored as they were playing chess in their fishbowl. Poof was at school, and who knows where Sparky had went off to?

Cosmo paused as he examined the game board. He chewed on his fin for a sleight moment... before snapping his fins a bit as he said, "Mr. Green in the cellar with a candlestick!"

"Cosmo, we're playing chess." Wanda said in a deadpan voice.

"Oh... Right, right..." Cosmo said, blinking his eyes a couple of times as he tried to focus on the game.

"Two-thousand, nine-hundred and ninety six... ninety seven, ninety eight, ninety nine... three thousand." Timmy said in boredom.

"Romeo, oh Romeo, wherefore art thou..." Chloe read out loud... before groaning as she put the book aside. "I can't stand it. I've become so bored, I can't even focus on Shakespeare!"

Timmy frowned as he kept hitting his paddleball. "Yeah, but what do you expect?"

"You know, Timmy, we do have magic fairies. Can't we call Cosmo and Wanda to relieve our boredom?" Chloe asked.

Cosmo sighed in boredom as he examined the chessboard. "We'd help you guys out, but we're too bored."

Cosmo gasped as he moved his chess piece to the center and yelled, "YAHTZEE!"

"I guess it's the boredom blues that's really getting us..." Wanda sighed as both of them poofed out of the fishbowl, now bored of their chess game. As Wanda was now juggling her wand and two balls in the air, Cosmo poofed up a TV and turned it on as he started flipping through the channels.

"Well, I'm sick of being bored!" Chloe frowned as she turned to her friends. "I mean, look at us! We're wasting away to nothing! You guys literally."

Indeed, Wanda's bottom half was slowly disintegrating as was Cosmo's. Timmy sighed as he tossed the paddleball aside. "Well, it's not like we can literally wish for something to happen."

"You know, what we need is a way to relieve our boredom!" Chloe smiled.

"But we did everything we could think of." Timmy said. "I don't know how we're going to relieve ourselves of boredom!"

Chloe paused as she paced around the room. She then snapped her fingers. "We could make a list of the things we've never attempted to do..."

Timmy laughed. "Make a list. That's the most boringist of boring activities!"

"First of all, boringist isn't a word. Secondly, I already did it for the both of us!" Chloe said, pulling out two lists and handed one to Timmy.

Timmy looked at his list as Cosmo and Wanda examined both of the god kids' lists. Timmy raised an eyebrow. "And... you had these because..."

"Wow... these things definitely sound like things Timmy hasn't done before but desperately wants to do!" Cosmo smiled.

"Yeah! You know, sports, maybe this whole list will get you all to relieve yourselves of this boring slump!" Wanda smiled.

"You think so?" Timmy asked.

"Wouldn't know unless you try." Wanda smiled.

"...fair enough." Timmy nodded as he turned to Chloe. "All right, Chloe, let's try to get out of our slump!"

Chloe smiled as she hugged Timmy tightly. "You're the best, Timmy!"

Timmy found himself blushing as Chloe kept hugging him. "Okay, yeah, I'm adorable. Can you let me go, please?"

"Oh, sorry." Chloe blushed as she let go.

Cosmo and Wanda couldn't help but giggle a bit at that moment. Little did they realize was that pretty soon, things would go wrong...

* * *

And the first chapter is done! How did you guys like it? Sorry if this chapter was short, but I will try to make the next one longer. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
